Más temprano que tarde
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: No había logrado mantener sus manos lejos de Lucius aunque sabía que en ese tiempo el rubio estaba en una relación con su yo más joven. Lupin es enviado al pasado. One shot. Remus/Lucius Slash!


Era simplemente difícil.

No debería hacerlo, debería concentrarse en volver a su tiempo. No podía decir nada de lo que sabía, no sabía si era un hechizo o algo, pero evitaba que pudiera comunicar cualquier cosa importante del futuro.

Albus lo había reconocido y le había dado el puesto de profesor de Hogwarts, habían tratado de que pudiera comunicar algo pero fue en vano así que se concentraron en tratar de que volviera a su tiempo lo cual tampoco estaba dando frutos.

Siempre tenía que ir con un glamour para evitar que su yo adolescente y sus amigos lo reconocieran, darse clases a si mismo le daba algo de gracia y todo había ido más o menos bien hasta que llegó ese año.

Sexto año.

Lucius Malfoy volvió a Hogwarts como aprendiz y no de cualquier materia. Él ya lo sabía, pero no pudo decir nada cuando lo encajaron con él.

Defensa de las artes oscuras, exactamente como ocurrió en su vida.

Recordaba de manera algo agria el sexto y séptimo año. No solo por razones conocidas si no también por razones de las cuales sus amigos nunca se enteraron.

Había tenido un amorío con Lucius Malfoy.

Sabía que no duraría pero se había enamorado tanto, tanto… había sido tan sumido y crédulo con él, prácticamente adorando por donde pisaba. Había reprimido sus instintos más dominantes solo para darle poder a Lucius, el poder que el rubio deseaba.

El poder que él creía que el rubio deseaba.

Al principio había sido distante con el joven pero luego no pudo evitar recordar porque se había enamorado de él. Era demasiado hermoso e inteligente, sus charlas eran largas e interesantes y esa forma de moverse…

Nunca había logrado quitarse de la cabeza a ese hombre.

Había amado a otras personas pero en el fondo Malfoy seguía en un pedacito de su corazón, y verlo tan joven e ignorante, antes de que todo se arruinara lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Notaba las ligeras miradas de curiosidad, si hacía cuentas podía decir que su yo más joven estaba saliendo con él.

¿Debería decirse que no lo hiciera? ¿Debería enfrentar a Lucius y decirle que no estaba bien como aprendiz que se metiera con un alumno?

No importaba realmente cual fue su plan, todo se había arruinado.

Y se sentía tremendamente culpable pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar disfrutar de esto.

⸺P-Profesor…⸺ miró hacia los ojos grises, las mejillas del chico estaban rojas mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio, sus bonitas piernas colgaban a un costado sin llegar a tocar el suelo con sus pies. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo, solo para él.

Tan… vulnerable.

Recordaba como veía a Lucius cuando era joven. Lo veía demasiado fuerte y fiero, como alguien que escaparía de una persona que tratara de dominarlo en cualquier ámbito, incluso el sexual.

¿Quién pensaría que…?

Besó sus labios con fuerza sonriendo al escucharlo gemir, acarició sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas presionándolas un poco mientras rompía el beso.

⸺Silencio, Lucius.⸺ susurró besando su cuello, disfrutando de como el rubio se retorcía entre sus brazos. Lucius era prácticamente un adulto pero aun se veía muy joven, casi como que si no hubiera salido de Hogwarts aun.

Lo dejó gemir cuando empezó a prepararlo y se permitió sentir una punzada de culpa.

Se estaba acostando con el actual novio de su yo adolescente.

Lucius nunca le había sido infiel, él lo descubriría demasiado rápido por su olfato y porque el lobo era en extremo posesivo. Solo porque eran la misma persona el adolescente no se había dado cuenta.

No había logrado dejar sus manos apartadas de Lucius. Nunca lograría acercarse al hombre que había en su tiempo, era demasiado tarde, ambos tenían heridas y caminos distanciados.

Pero con el joven todavía no había pasado nada. No había guerra, mortífagos, y James estaba vivo.

Lo besó posesivamente mientras le penetraba, el rubio rodeó su cadera con sus piernas gimiendo entre sus labios.

¿Quién pensaría que Lucius podría gustarle ser el fondo? Nunca le había preguntado directamente, él había supuesto y había avanzado respecto a ello.

Lucius nunca pidió un cambio así que supuso que no había posibilidad.

¿Si hubiera preguntado quizás…?

Era ridículo pensar que Lucius se enfrentaría a su familia solo por sexo. Pero no costaba nada soñar.

⸺¡Profesor!⸺ el rubio gimió clavando sus uñas en su espalda, las embestidas eran rápidas y certeras, volviéndolo loco.

Remus gruñó besando su cuello, dejando marcas que luego el rubio podría borrar.

Siempre que tenían un tiempo libre terminaban así, al principio había tratado de evitarlo, fue profesional. Seis meses pasaron antes de que notara las ligeras miradas, coqueteos disimulados y eso lo hizo preguntarse como suponía Lucius que podría dominar a un hombre mucho mayor y experimentado.

Trató de asustarlo y ese fue su error más grande.

Cuando lo acorraló y lo besó, dispuesto a mostrarle que algo que él no daría a un chico tan joven era el dominio Lucius le correspondió. Gimió bajó su toque y no pareció realmente asustado por como habían acabado las cosas.

Lucius sabía ser sutil, él no podía evitar mirarlo de más.

Tardó un poco más pero terminó follándolo sobre un escritorio, la siguiente vez contra la pared o en el suelo, alguna vez en sus habitaciones… no lograba escapar de los hilos del rubio. Y aunque sabía que estaba en una relación en paralelo con su yo más joven no pudo parar.

No importó cuanto trató de imaginarse cuanto dolor sentiría ni cuanto trató de tener en cuenta que era él mismo. Cuando Lucius aparecía esas palabras morían en su boca y lo que quería era poseer al rubio.

No había logrado conservarlo, no lograría conservarlo tampoco esta vez.

¿Estaba tan mal…?

Mordió sus pezones rosados haciéndolo arquearse, amaba como gemía y se aferraba, su cabello largo se apegaba a su espalda pálida al sudar.

El orgasmo los golpeó a ambos con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio se acostara completamente contra el mueble mientras Remus besaba su cuello con suavidad.

Se deslizó fuera de él notando el semen en sus muslos, acarició con cuidado estos haciendo el rubio jadear mientras se incorporaba, medio tapándose con su túnica.

Remus escuchó la puerta demasiado bien, Lucius no lo hizo.

No miró hacia la puerta y se inclinó besando sus labios de nuevo apresando sus caderas, no quería que quedaran dudas en esto.

⸺¿Lucius?⸺ su voz más joven hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada, los ojos del rubio mostraron miedo por unos momentos antes de que volviera a verse neutral.

⸺Remus… ¿Podemos hablarlo?⸺ Lucius murmuró de manera algo fría.

El mayor no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al ver sus propios ojos más jóvenes llenos de dolor.

No había logrado separarse del rubio para evitárselo.

Pero de todas maneras no iba a conservarlo, entonces ¿Qué más daba que cortaran ahora? Vio a su yo más joven escapar del aula, Lucius se vio algo perturbado pero luego se vistió de manera rápida, casi salió corriendo si no fuera porque los Malfoy no corren tras nadie.

Remus suspiró mientras se vestía.

Le había puesto a su yo joven una detención a esa hora de manera injusta, pero quería que lo viera.

Lucius le rompería el corazón tarde o temprano.

¿Qué importaba si era temprano?

Pasó su mano por su cabello sintiéndose culpable por sentirse tan bien.

Lucius volvería a él.

No importaba si su yo más joven lo perdonaba o no, el rubio no podría resistirse a lo que había entre ellos.

Lucius necesitaba perder un poco de poder y eso era algo que el Remus de ese tiempo no sabría darle. O tal vez si, si se adaptaba.

Fuera como fuera él no perdería nada, no por ahora.

Obviamente no se sorprendió cuando varias horas después el jovencito de ojos mieles vino a hablar con él con la varita en alto.

Lucius los abandonaría tarde o temprano.

Más temprano que tarde.

Y eso era algo que el joven debía aprender.


End file.
